We Are Warriors: Zoe
by Elhini Prime
Summary: Everyone has a Champion they resonate with...but sometimes that bond is stronger than most know. A simple act brought our world and theirs together. A union of the Sun and Stars will always result in Twilight. Characters belongs to yours truly.
1. Chapter 1

**So I did something a tad different here, you'll see as you read. Anyways, this one has ties to "Born of Twilight"(ok, it's actually a 'continuation' of it). So I'd suggest reading that one as well so you're not lost. Anyways, here comes one of _mine_ (yes, you heard that right, this Chosen is one of mine. I created her).**

Chapter 1

Cira stared out the window, idly stirring a spoon in a cup of hot chocolate. There were catalogues of venues, dresses, etc. strewn about the table before her. Her fiancé came up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You ok?" Arthur asked, "You look out of it,"

Cira turned to face him, giving him a small smile.

"Just thinking…Leo's worried about Zoe and how she's doing," she told him.

"Doesn't surprise me," Arthur chuckled, "Panth's been wondering about her too. I can't believe it's been five months since they adopted her,"

Zoe was…interesting…to say the least. The sweet little girl had nearly died, but Pantheon and Leona had saved her, adopting her not long after. The little girl was _also_ a fellow Champion, something that neither Leona nor Pantheon were happy about.

"What were you thinking?" he asked laying his chin on her head.

"Arthur…what if I can't give you a family?"

The other Chosen froze before coming around to his fiancée.

"Cira…"

"It's just…I've wanted nothing more than to be a mom and after I was Chosen I had to…" her form flickered and she held out her hands, her blue eyes sad under the golden visor, "You tell me…do you think I can have kids if I look like this,"

"…I don't know,"

Her form flickered as she hugged her arms.

 _"Cira…I'm so sorry…I forced this on you…"_ Leona's voice whispered.

"You didn't force anything on me, Leo," Cira told her, "I _chose_ this. Just like you Chose me,"

Arthur gave a hum.

 _"She wants a child just as much as Leona did,"_ Pantheon told him, _"Leona has one now, however,"_

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

 _"What do you think,"_

"Cira…" Arthur started, "What if…what if we did what Leo and Panth did? What if we adopted a kid?"

Cira's eyes lit up in hope, that heartbroken look on her face melting away.

"So…why don't we start looking?" he asked, "And hey, we'll have a ring bearer or flower girl,"

Cira gave a laugh and hugged him tightly.

"I knew there was a reason I said yes,"

* * *

 _Elsewhere_ …

A worn old woman opened the door to the sight of a woman in a business suit and a little, brown-haired, brown eyed girl standing on the stoop.

"Again?" the old woman asked, "What happened this time?"

"Fire," the other woman said as the young girl seemed to shrink in on herself, "Faulty electrical wiring sparked and burned the house down. No one was hurt, but they lost everything,"

"Oh Vesper, come here," the old woman cooed, gathering the little girl in her arms, "Don't worry, sweetheart…you're safe now,"

The girl, Vesper, didn't want to be 'safe'. She wanted a _home_.

The old woman took Vesper into the orphanage and to a play area filled with other children.

"Lunch will be done in a bit, sweetheart," the old woman told her, gently stroking her wavy hair, "I'm sorry this one didn't work,"

And with that, she left.

"Case 13 strikes again!" one of the boys jeered, making Vesper bow her head, tears streaming.

"It's true! She's been in more homes than all of us put together!" another boy agreed, "What's it been Vesper? Ten homes?"

"…Twenty-five," Vesper whispered, holding her arm.

"And they say that black cats are unlucky!" a girl teased, "She's even worse!"

Vesper's eyes went even darker as she pushed through the crowd of kids and went to 'her' corner, picking up the one-eyed, raggedy teddy bear and hugging it to her chest, burying her head in its fur and breaking into muffled sobs.

This always happened. She was always getting picked because she looked cute with her heart-shaped face and large brown eyes…but she was always being sent back because for _some reason_ bad things always happened to the family she went to.

She wondered why she even tried.

* * *

"Annnnndreeeeewwwww!" a child's voice called, getting a sigh from the Summoner.

"What is it Zoe," Andrew sighed.

"I'm bored,"

It took everything Andrew had _not_ to facepalm.

"Mama and Daddy have been gone for _ages_!" the Aspect of Twilight huffed, crossing her arms, "When are they coming back?"

"They're a bit busy now, Zoe,"

"With _what_?"

"Cira and Arthur are looking to adopt,"

Zoe's duochrome eyes narrowed.

"But they have _me_!" she huffed, "Wait! Does that mean I get a little sister!?"

"They can't be on Valoran all the time, Zoe, you know that. And possibly,"

"But they can't be on Earth all the time too," Zoe countered.

"…I swear your mother is rubbing off on you," Andrew sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

Conversations with the League's newest Champion almost always went this way…with Zoe still as hyper as ever and Andrew trying not to scream from the barrage of questions.

"I mean, I _am_ her daughter!" Zoe chirped, "So…who's my sister?"

"You don't even know if it's a girl,"

"I can feel it!" Zoe smirked, crossing her arms.

Andrew looked at the letter.

"You are right…but Cira and Arthur aren't able to see her right now," he told her.

"Can I see? Please? Pretty please? With cherries, and sprinkles and chocolate mooncake and…"

" _Alright_!" Andrew sighed, turning the scrying glass on his desk to Earth, "Here,"

Zoe hopped up on the desk, her big smile fading as she saw the little girl within, holding her knees to her chest as her big, sad brown eyes stared out the window, tears streaming. Something stirred in Zoe's soul.

"Andrew," the Aspect of Twilight stated, unnaturally serious as she never took her eyes off the girl, "I Choose her,"

"…What?" Andrew asked.

Zoe turned to face him, sparkling tears streaking down her face.

"I want her to be my Chosen," she said firmly.

"That's awful sudden for you…"

"Andrew…she's just like me…" Zoe whispered, "Please…I don't want her to be alone. Even if Mama and Daddy don't take her…I can't leave her,"

"…I'll go talk to her,"

* * *

A couple days later, Vesper was drawing in her corner when the caretaker walked up, followed by a man in a dark coat and fedora.

"Vesper, darling?" the woman asked, "There's someone here to see you, he says he knows the couple that's going to adopt you,"

Vesper looked up as the man knelt down.

"Hello, Miss Vesper, my name is Andrew Summers," he started as the caretaker left, "How are you?"

"She says you know the two who are going to adopt me?" the little girl asked.

"I do," he told her, "But I've also got something I want to ask,"

She watched him carefully.

"I work for a video game company named Riot Games," he explained, "They made a game called League of Legends. The League has a bunch of Champions that people 'play' as and try to win with. What they don't know, is that those Champions are actually real. That Valoran is a real place,"

Vesper gave him a skeptic look.

"I actually come from there," he told her, opening his palm and letting violet sparks of light play around his fingertips.

Vesper's eyes widened in wonder as she reached out to touch the sparks, giving a soft giggle as they tickled her palm.

"Those Champions are real too," he said, "A lot of them have something they call 'Chosens'. One Champion wishes to have you as her Chosen. Her name is Zoe, she's our newest Champion…and like you, is an orphan. She was adopted by two other Champions, but you can have her tell you that. She wanted you to not be alone again because she knows painfully well how this feels. So, Miss Vesper, would you say yes to become Zoe? And not be alone?"

Vesper's eyes filled with tears and she _hugged_ Andrew, much to the Summoner's surprise.

"Yes!" she cried, "Please, I don't want to be alone…"

 **So you all, who haven't read _Daybreak ,_ have now met Vesper! Next up...well...let's just say, Cira and Arthur don't know that Vesper was Chosen by Zoe. **

**For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Nunu**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty! Time for some _fun_. This, dear friends, is the last Chosen I'll do before writing the big story. Don't worry, I'll write more Chosens, I promise. As you can see...there's like four that don't have Chosens...so yeah, there's a _lot_. Anyways, we have Vesper officially meeting Cira and Arthur! How are they going to take knowing that their adopted daughter is Zoe?**

Chapter 2

Today was the day.

Vesper stood on her tiptoes, looking out the window as the dogwood blossoms drifted to the ground like snow. She'd finally get to see her new family! She wondered what they'd be like…

She gave a smile as she remembered that one song.

 _Betcha he reads, Betcha she sews. Maybe she's made me A closet of clothes! Maybe they're strict, As straight as a line...don't really care. As long as they're mine! So maybe now this prayer's The last one of it's kind...Won't you please come get your baby…_

"Maybe…" Vesper sang softly with a smile as she laid her head on her arms.

 _"Don't worry! You'll like 'em,"_ a female voice chirped, _"They're nice,"_

"How do you know, Zoe?" Vesper asked.

 _"Well, they're Chosen like you. They're my Mama and Daddy's Chosens,"_ Zoe shrugged, _"They've taken good care of me anyways,"_

"Is that why you Chose me? So you'd be close to them?"

 _"I didn't think of that,"_ Zoe admitted, _"But that makes sense! I Chose you because you reminded me of me,"_

Vesper gave a smile as she hugged her arms, watching as a car pulled up.

"They're here!" she gasped, jumping up as hope and happiness soared in her chest, "Oh! I'm a mess! I didn't get cleaned up and…and…and…"

 _"Got it!"_ Zoe giggled as a portal of shimmering purple and violet light opened before her, _"In you go! Right to the bathroom!"_

"This is gonna be useful," Vesper smiled, walking through.

* * *

"I swear she's normally a lot easier to find than this," the caretaker apologized as Vesper fell out of a portal and onto her seat in the window.

"It's fine," a female voice chuckled, "I'm a teacher, I know that finding kids can be like herding cats,"

"Sometimes that's true," the caretaker agreed, rounding the corner and spying Vesper, "Oh, there she is!"

Vesper looked up as three people walked in. The woman, a tall, sturdily built lady with red-blonde hair and shining blue-grey eyes rimmed in gold came forwards.

"Hi, Vesper," she smiled, kneeling down in front of her, "How are you?"

"I'm good," the girl returned as the man, blond, blue and gold eyed also came up.

"My name is Cira," she told her, "This is my fiancé, Arthur,"

"It's nice to meet you, Vesper," he said, a warm smile on his face, "We've heard a lot about you,"

"A… _lot_?" Vesper asked, her face going slightly pale, "What exactly…"

"Nothing that is changing our minds," Cira smiled, "So, Miss Vesper…will you let us take you home?"

"…Bad things happen to people who are around me," Vesper admitted.

She was gathered into a warm embrace by Cira, who stroked her hair gently.

"I don't care," she told the girl, "You're just a little girl who needs a family. Will you let us be yours?"

Vesper gave a cry of happiness and clung to her newly adopted mother.

"Yes! _Yes_!" she wept as Cira and Arthur held her gently.

* * *

It'd been a few months, Vesper was still happy with her new parents. However, that thread of darkness and worry still remained. She knew that one day she'd be sent back. It was just how things were. But for now? She was going to enjoy being with her new family.

One day, however, she overhead her parents talking.

"Andrew said there was another one," Cira told her fiancé, "He won't tell me who though. Just that we know them,"

"Maybe Zoe found one?" Arthur asked.

"She would have told us, you know that. She loves Leo and Panth too much to not to,"

"…Speaking of that, we're going to have to tell Vesper,"

"I know…" Cira sighed, "I wasn't looking forwards to do that,"

"Tell me what?" Vesper asked, coming out of the shadows and making both parents jump, "Are you sending me back?"

"NO!" the couple gasped.

"No, no, no Stardust," Cira sputtered, "Your Daddy and I just have something to tell you…we just aren't sure _how_ ,"

"Is it about being Chosen?" Vesper questioned.

Dead. Silence. The two older Chosens stared at the little girl, almost as if they were made statues by Cassiopeia.

"How did you…" Arthur started as Cira frowned and knelt down, looking at the child.

Her blue-grey eyes flashed gold and she crossed her arms.

"Zoe Eos," she growled.

Vesper's brown eyes shifted color, one blue, one violet.

"Hi Mama!" Zoe beamed, "Hi Daddy!"

Arthur hit the floor, staring at his daughter.

"How… _Leo_ …" he sputtered.

"I know my daughter," Leona huffed, "Zoe, why didn't you tell us?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Zoe grinned, "Andrew said you were adopting and I wanted to spend more time with you and here I am!"

Her eyes went back to brown and Vesper scuffed her feet on the floor.

"Are you mad at us?" Vesper asked, "I'm sorry…I didn't want to be alone again and…"

She was nearly crushed in a hug from her mother.

"You will never be alone again, I promise," she told the little girl, "You'll have your father and you'll have me,"

Vesper's eyes lit up happily as her parents, both of them, hugged her tightly. Light seemed to flicker and flare around her and her mother gave a soft grunt of pain.

"Mama?" Vesper asked.

"It's fine…" Cira reassured her, holding a lock of Vesper's hair that was starting to turn orange and violet, "It seems you and I are going to go on the Rift together,"

"Good luck you two," Arthur wished as they shattered into sunlight and stardust.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Vesper squealed as she did a cartwheel out of the base.

Her mother chuckled at her daughter's antics while Dianne grumbled about the skin her Summoner had.

"You teased me about the barbeque skin, now it's _payback_ ," Cira grinned, poking the peaceful half of death gently.

"SG SKIN NO EXISTO!" Dianne finally growled.

"That's like saying my skin doesn't exist," Cira teased, "Lighten up, Dianne!"

"Skin? What skin, I don't see a skin," the very brightly colored Chosen huffed as Wolf's even more colorful form swirled around her.

"You'll be fine,"

"I'm not ganking you," Dianne huffed.

"You probably won't need to," Cira told her, "I'm going to make sure Vesper is safe,"

"C'mon Mama!" Vesper called, waving at her mother, "Let's go!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" she chuckled, "We've got to Leash Dianne first,"

After leashing

"Awww, she's so cute, Leo!" came the call from Amelia as she set her bow on her shoulder, "I'm surprised I haven't seen her until now,"

The Radiant Dawn gave a warm smile before picking up the little girl and holding her close.

"She still worries me," Leona replied, "But I think we'll be ok,"

"Best of luck to you both," Amelia smiled as she readied her bow and let loose a volley.

Vesper gasped, flinching right as her mother dove in front of her, shield raised and blocking all the hits.

"It's alright," her mother reassured her as her Summoner gently guided her to get a good hit on Amelia, who blinked the sunlight away from her eyes…

But not before Vesper created a little transparent ball and kicked it at the other Project.

"What the…oh _no_ …" Amelia groaned, "I'm not…"

And with that she fell asleep on her feet, circuits dimming to black.

"Nice shot Stardust!" Leona praised as Zoe gave a brilliant grin and summoned a little star, hurling it back before using her magic to shoot it forwards.

Amelia woke up as the star hit her, hissing in pain as golden oil and scarlet blood poured from a wound.

"Ok, _that_ hurt," she growled, firing another volley.

"Where's Blitz?" Cira asked, frowning, "Thought he'd be here by now,"

"His Summoner is late," Amelia shrugged, "He'll be back soon I'd say. Big storm on the LAN Server side…knocks out the power and wifi apparently,"

"Ah…"

"Miss Amelia! I have a magic present for you!" Vesper called, kicking another sleepy trouble bubble at the Frost Archer and hitting her square in the chest, "HERE IT COMES!"

"Oh come _on_ …" Ashe yawned before getting struck with another paddle star and giving Vesper first blood.

"I DID IT!" Vesper squealed, hopping up and down in excitement.

"That you did!" Cira praised, hugging her daughter, "I'm so proud of you!"

Vesper giggled and the two of them decided to return to base before Amelia could return.

* * *

The game went long and hard, Blitzcrank did join the fight, though it was clear he wasn't functioning as well as he could. Dianne, despite her earlier threat, did come down for the marks she placed on the enemy carry and support, resulting in a double kill for the Kindred.

"I will say, that was a well placed bubble," Dianne told the Aspect of Twilight, who beamed.

"Thanks!" Vesper smiled, "Zoe did most of it though, I just did what she told me,"

"One of these days you'll learn that you can do it just as well," Cira told her, "But…listen to Zoe as scary as that sounds…"

"Mama!" Zoe protested.

"What, it's true!" Leona chuckled, ruffling her daughter's hair, "I love you, Stardust,"

"I…" Vesper stopped, frowning as she held a hand to her chest.

"Vesper?" Cira asked worriedly.

"Mama…something doesn't feel…"

There was a flash of crimson and a scythe tore through the little girl's chest. Cira shrieked, dashing to her daughter and catching Vesper as Kayn materialized not too far away.

"Vesper!" Cira cried, holding her, "Can you hear me? Please…say something,"

"Mama…I'm…dizzy…" the child whimpered before shattering into a night sky, the stars fluttering down to the ground in a constellation of her form.

"…Kayn… _run_ ," Dianne said slowly as Cira stared at her hands and the few star-specks that lay in them.

"Oh I'm sorry," he sneered, "was that one y-"

 _WHAM_!

There was a flash of silver and ivory as a very, _very_ angry Project's fist slammed into Kayn's chest, sending him flying into the wall in the river.

"Cira, _no_!" Dianne yelped, grabbing the Project's arm and trying to drag her back.

"Get out of my way, Dianne."

"Cira..."

"Dianne, unless you want that mask shattered into a million pieces, you will **_get out of my way this instant."_**

Dianne let go in shock. Cira had _never_ threatened her before. _Ever_. Kayn got up, hissing in pain as he touched his bleeding nose. He looked up…just to see Cira's shield fall to the ground with a loud clang.

Her circuits burned a reddish orange, a far cry from the light gold they had been.

She spoke, something in a low, guttural, rumbling, staticky language that Kayn didn't know. His ribs ached as he hauled himself off the swampy river ground. She locked eyes with him…

And gave a blood-freezing, bone-rattling _shriek_.

He barely had the chance to move before she was suddenly beside him. Pain erupted in his stomach as the glowing hilt of a superheated broadsword sprouted from it. That low, snarling language started up again as she yanked the blade out and threw him farther into the river, dashing to him and continuing to beat him with her fists and the hilt of her sword.

* * *

"High Summoner Daybreaker!" one of the initiates called, "Andrew something's wrong! I can't control her! She's completely blocked me out!"

Andrew ran over to the boy, watching as Leona raced towards Kayn, brutally beating him with her fists, there was very little to identify it as his face…

"Stop the match!" Andrew ordered, his hands flaring with violet light as he created an eleventh orb of light, the image of a familiar Rakkoran Warrior filling the surface.

"What are you doing?" the initiate asked.

"You aren't going to get her under control," Andrew stated, "I _told_ you all this was a _bad_ idea! But _no_! _NO ONE LISTENS TO ANDREW!_ You thought her doing a meltdown when Jinx was killed was bad…you just let her _daughter_ die,"

The orb shone as Arthur materialized on the platform.

"Arthur," Andrew started.

 _"…Andrew?!"_

* * *

Arthur knew he was being summoned…but he wasn't expecting to see a wartorn battlefield of a match still going on.

"Daddy?" Vesper blinked as she reformed on the platform, "What are you doing here?"

"I…Don't know,"

 ** _"Arthur,"_**

"…Andrew?!" Arthur blinked, "Wait, _you're_ my Summoner? What in the world is going on?"

 ** _"Vesper was killed in front of Cira. It's not…"_**

The sunny sky suddenly went black, a harsh, golden glow blazing near the dragon pit.

"…Oh no," Pantheon whispered, starting to run, power filling him as he suddenly shot into the air, crashing down near the dragon pit.

He saw Leona glowing as if she were a star, her human features were blurred and white-hot. She looked more star than human. Her glow radiating intense heat, scorching the river brush and boiling the water, steam only increasing the glow.

" _Énkavma,"_ the Radiant Dawn stated, voice echoing and dangerous as her glow burned even brighter.

"No!" Pantheon roared, rushing his fiancée and tackling her to the ground, his armor heated up and he gasped in pain as it seared his skin, "My Sun, it's alright!"

Leona froze, the glow flickering and dimming slightly.

"Calm down, it's fine…" he soothed, holding her close and gently laying a hand on the Star's finial, eliciting a shuddering gasp from her, "Our daughter is fine…she's alive,"

"Mama?" came Vesper's voice.

Cira looked at her daughter…and the glow switched off, leaving a regular, red-haired Solari who promptly passed out in her fiancé's arms.

* * *

Cira held Vesper close as the child slept, stroking her hair and humming softly.

"Are we all better now?" came Andrew's voice.

Cira's cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Andrew…I…" she stammered.

"It's fine," Andrew told her with a sigh as he sat next to her, "This…they're finally listening to me. You're not to support her until we get that temper of yours under control. They didn't listen to me when the Mya incident happened and they thought that you'd control yourself with Vesper. They were wrong. You aren't to blame, neither is Vesper, and neither am I. They're blaming themselves and the one who thought this was a good idea has been suspended,"

Cira kissed Vesper's head, resting her chin on it.

"I _do_ have someone else for you to meet. But, you should take a bit of a break before you meet,"

"Who is it?" Cira asked.

"Brigid Fianna is her name," Andrew told her, showing a picture of a red-haired young woman with an intricate golden, harp-like instrument on her lap, "Or, better known, as Sona,"

 **Yeaaaaaah, you thought Mya was bad...I didn't show much in forms of violence...but Cira _almost_ went supernova (basically, Leo can destroy the solar system if she so chooses). Anyways, Sona will be the next Chosen...but for now? Keep an eye out for _We Are Warriors_. It should be coming soon!**

 **For you people wanting Chosens, here are my requirements:**

 ** _What Champion_**

 ** _Character's name ( 1st and last)_**

 ** _Age_**

 ** _Family?_**

 ** _Physical Description_**

 ** _Personality_**

 ** _Why were they picked by the Champion?_**

 ** _How did they become the Champion(why did the Champion choose them and what were the circumstances that made the Champion choose to bond with the character? *doesn't have to be tragic accident, but I still want to know why they're the new Champion*)_**

 **They CANNOT be Valorian (from Valoran or have family from Valoran. Kayle is the only exception and that will be IT. No more of that). Dynasty Chosens (such as how Shen ended up) will not be taken as they are quite difficult to explain. AND NO MAGIC! (Street magician is fine...but no mystical powers. This is a world without magic save for the magic that comes with Chosens). Also, if you make a Mary Sue/Gary Stu character...I _will_ make you change things about it. I don't want to write those...they're unfair to everyone else...**

 **You will have _one month_ to get me a description of your Chosen before the Champion goes back into the pool. You _can_ have multiple Chosens (my requirement is that they are related/know each other) Limit is 3. I _CAN_ decide whether or not I will use your Chosen, I'm pulling the 'My story, my rules' card. If I see that someone has a _very_ good reason for that Champion, then I will show preference for them mainly because it's easier for me to write.**

 **Champions WITHOUT (meaning NOT TAKEN) a Chosen:**

 **Alistar**

 **Corki**

 **Nunu**

 **Rammus**

 **Rumble**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it. If you did, please let me know!**

 **Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

 **Máriessë ar mára tecië**

 **Farewell and fair writing**

 **Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
